The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a pounding tool.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pounding tool 50 of the prior art comprises a pounding body 51 and a handle 52 fastened at one end thereof with the pounding body 51.
The pounding body 51 is made of a metal material, whereas the handle 52 is made of a wooden material. The pounding body 51 is provided with a connection hole 511. The handle 52 is connected at one end thereof with the connection hole 511 of the pounding body 51. The handle 52 has an upper side 521 and a lower side 522. The direction formed from the upper side 521 to the lower side 522 is corresponding to the pounding direction of the pounding body 51.
The pounding is carried out with one hand holding the handle 52. As the pounding body 51 hits an object, a reaction force is transmitted via the handle 52 to the hand holding the handle 52. The reaction force often causes the paralysis of the hand holding the handle 52 of the pounding tool 50.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pounding tool which is free from the drawback of the prior art pounding tool described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by a pounding tool comprising a pounding head and a handle fastened at one end thereof with the head. The handle is provided in an upper side thereof and a lower side thereof with a shock-absorbing block which is provided with a plurality of through holes for mitigating the reaction force transmitted to the handle from the pounding head.
The objective, features, and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.